Liberando Estres
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Saga siente que en cualquier momento tendra un colapso, ¡El condenado Santuario tiene todo, menos paz! Historia de tres capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

Vengo con otra historia, como una comedia o algo así xD

 **-X-**

Capitulo 1: La Desgracia del Estrés, ¡Explotar!

 _Santuario de Athena, Cámara del Patriarca, 3:05 am._

Shion dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama Matrimonial (y no tiene esposa que se sepa, ¿Para qué querría dormir en una cama Matrimonial?) Todo cómodo con su suave piyama de seda y envuelto en cobijas de color oro, disfrutando de una hermosa noche donde la tranquilidad lucía sin ningún tipo de perturbación. (Ser Patriarca tenía muchas ventajas) mientras abrazaba una almohada del mismo tono.

Y de repente, su Ilustrísima comenzó a abrir sus hermosos orbes rosados, dando un sutil bostezo y estirando las vertebras del cuerpo, Shion se levantó con toda la tranquilidad del Mundo, sin estresarse demasiado por algo que había olvidado realizar un día antes.

-Oh, por todos los Cielos, ya no tengo tiempo-Murmuró mirando la oscuridad que cernía la estancia.

Y sin abandonar su extraña relajación, el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena se dirigió a su despacho donde yacía una fila de (aproximadamente) catorce bloc… esperen un momento ¿Eran catorce? Creo que sí.

Y sin dar explicación alguna, Shion encendió levemente su Cosmos y desapareció en un destello dorado (tele transportación)

 **-X-**

 _Templo de Géminis, 3:10 am._

El Sumo Sacerdote apareció de la nada justamente en la espaciosa sala de estar que poseía el Tempo.

Con una sonrisa inocente (ajá) caminó hacia los aposentos privados. Necesitaba a Saga sí o sí, porque si no, podría ganarse una mala reputación como el Legitimo Patriarca. Y quien mejor ayudante (cofcof|esclavo|cofcof) que el siempre serio y responsable Santo de Géminis, o el Devastador de Géminis, en otro caso.

En otras palabras, Saga le serviría como anillo al dedo (literal). O podría tener la segunda opción, Kanon, si es que Saga se negaba… Ermm, ¡Dioses, él era el Patriarca, Saga no podía negarse a las ordenes de su Autoridad! Y Kanon, ahora que lo recordaba mejor, se había ido con Don Pose, ya se las cobraría después por abandonar el Santuario sin darle una explicación razonable.

-Esto es la ventaja más grande de ser el Patriarca, ninguno puede desobedecerme…

Y el Peliverde llegó hasta la hermosa puerta que imponía el paso hacia Saga. Y sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando _alguien_ tocó suavemente su hombro derecho y _ese alguien_ susurró a su oído un ¿ _Que deseas Shion_?, cabe destacar que la voz sonaba suave y hermosamente macabra, como si fuera un Fantasma deseoso de llevar su alma Patriarcal.

-Hay Saga, muchacho me diste un susto-Le dijo Shion cuando se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

Saga simplemente parpadeó confundido, ¿Qué él lo había asustado? Pero si solo se había levantado a tomar un poco de agua y luego volvería a dormir. La verdad estaba agotado de lidiar con las estupideces que hacían sus _queridísimos_ (y bien queridos) Camaradas, o Compañeros de Armas, como sea.

-¿Que desea?-Preguntó casi en un susurro y luchando con las ganas de volver a su cama ¿Qué demonios quería Shion a esas horas?

Si al vejete se le ocurría alguna estupidez como a los otros, definitivamente, lo mandaría a Otra Dimensión y él tomaría el cargo del Patriarca (sin que nadie se diera cuenta claro)

-Hay Saguita, yo solo te quería pedir un favorcito tan pequeñito como las partículas de polvo que hay en el Templo de Aioros-Sonrió el vejete (ahora joven) de Shion. Oh sí, el Mayor de los Geminianos no tenía idea que _ese favorcito tan pequeñito_ fuera catorce filas de hojas de aproximadamente un metro para llenarlas y firmarlas con una pulcra caligrafía, y quien mejor de pulcra caligrafía que Saga.

El Mayor de los Gemelos solo se frotó sus hermosos ojazos tratando de disipar el sueño… parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista captó el rostro de Shion, ¿Por qué rayos podía ver tan nítidamente en la oscuridad? Extraño pero cierto.

-¿Favor?-Preguntó-¿A esta hora?-Hizo una mueca, por supuesto que Shion no la vio, ya que el Patriarca parecía no poseer esos dotes tan sobrenaturales.

-Así es niño-Siguió Shion sin pena alguna- A no espera, no es un favor, es una orden-Añadió con un marcado tono de severidad.

Sí, Saga no podía negarse.

El Peliazul simplemente se mordió la lengua para no replicarle con un sutil _¡Largo de mi Templo ahora, ve a ordenarle al inútil de Mu que nunca tiene obligaciones, o mejor vete con los otros descerebrados que tengo como compañeros!_

Pues si le respondía así, probablemente se ganaría un muy severo y nada agradable castigo que definitivamente no quería.

Tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo ¿Qué trauma tenia Shion con venir a molestar a esas horas de la madrugada? Simplemente gruñó disgustado, estúpido Carnero Verde y Viejo de corazón.

-¿Y por qué tendría que obedecerle?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Porque soy El Patriarca y me tienes que obedecer-Ordenó Shion frunciendo el entrecejo… ¡Pero qué muchacho este! ¡¿Ese era el ejemplo que le daba a sus compañeros?!

Fijó la vista tratando de vislumbrar al Geminiano, pues solo lograba apreciar una imponente sombra parada justo en frente, como un Fantasma (¿Ya lo dije?) Dudó si realmente era Saga y no Kanon quien lo desafiaba, pues esos dos tenían la costumbre de cambiar lugares sin que los otros de dieran cuenta, a veces creía que Saga era el que se paseaba por las sombras tratando de asustarlo de algún modo, y cuál era su sorpresa cuando se enteraba de que ese era Kanon y a Saga le había impuesto un castigo injusto, y curiosamente, el Gemelo Menor lograba zafarse y desaparecer cuando él se enteraba.

-¿Cómo se que eres Saga y no Kanon?-Le preguntó sugestivamente. No caería en la misma trampa.

-Soy Saga-Respondió el Peliazul con cierto desdén.

-A la luz, Saga-Volvió a insistir Shion.

-Oh, la luz-Murmuró Saga cuando se dirigió a la pared y bajó la palanca para encender el foco. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste no prendió "Me lleva el Hades, ¿Qué pasa que no prende?" Pensó intentado repetidas veces "Le dije a Milo que dejara de jugar con las lámparas, ahora se quemó" Ahogó una posible grosería dirigida al bicho.

Sin dar explicaciones caminó como si nada hacia la cocina. Shion respingó confundido cuando la Sombra se fue.

"¡Skáta!, no hay luz" Pensó con frustración el Mayor de los Geminianos. ¡Ese Milo se las pagaría caro! ¡¿Qué afán de provocar cortocircuito tenía el bichejo?!

-¿Qué pasó con la luz, Saga?-Oyó a Shion desde el living.

-No hay.

-¿Qué no hay?

-¡Que no hay luz!

-¿Qué no está rosacruz?

-¡Que no tengo luz!

-¿Qué tienes un avestruz?

-Olvídelo "Viejo zángano"

-Saga, ven aquí, ya que no quieres prender la luz para tu Patriarca y andas con esa tal Rosacruz sin consultarme te va a pesar-Dijo el Sumo Pontífice con severidad-Pero qué muchacho éste, yéndose de parranda con su amigo el Avestruz y esa Rosacruz.

Saga simplemente resopló resignadamente e hizo exactamente lo que dijo Shion.

-Ah, éste muchacho. ¿Dónde está ese tal Avestruz y esa tal Rosacruz? Los quiero conocer-Dijo Shion levantándose del cómodo diván donde se había sentado hace poco-Necesito recuperar mis horas de sueño y no perder el tiempo contigo.

-Pero si usted fue el que vino-Saga lo miró fijo, frunciendo el ceño-Y aquí no hay ningún avestruz ni ninguna rosacruz que yo sepa.

-Sí lo hay-Replicó el Peliverde-Pero eso luego, te vienes al Templo Papal Ahora.

-¿El Templo Papal?-Preguntó el Griego sintiendo horribles ganas de echarlo a patadas-¿Los otros también?

-No Saga, solo tú-Dijo Shion, mirando hacia todos lados, nervioso.

-¿Y Por qué yo y no Aioros?

-Porque Aioros necesita descansar, ha hecho muchas cosas toda la semana.

-Pero si quien las hizo fui yo-Se quejó Saga, sintiendo la exasperación aflorar. Aioros no había hecho nada más que entrenar y hacer idioteces con Shura. Cada tarea que el vejete del Patriarca quería que hicieran las hacía él y nadie más… bueno, también Kanon, pero el Menor parecía que se había hartado y así como siempre, se esfumó (literal).

Aunque él también podía esfumarse, pero lo sentía demasiado drástico… como que las ganas de esfumarse no le convenía.

-Sin peros muchacho.

 **-X-**

 _Templo del Patriarca, 8:05 am_

Aldebarán entraba alegremente al despacho de Shion, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a cierto Griego de cabello azul violáceo con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, una pluma de tinta regada a un lado y catorce filas rebosantes de papeles aquí y allá. Y el otro estaba en piyamas y parecía dormido.

Así que el Santo de Tauro se le acercó y comenzó a moverlo suavemente.

-Saaaga, Saga-Llamó Alde con una sonrisa.

El otro pareció haberlo oído y se levantó de su antigua posición y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia fuera, en piyamas.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Saga?-Preguntó extrañado cuando el Geminiano casi se lleva por delante a Mu, éste lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Hola?-Medio saludó y medio preguntó el de Aries, pero Géminis ni se molestó en responder al saludo, solo se dedicó a caminar como si fuera un Zombi con los ojos ocultos en las sombras y prácticamente arrastrándose.

-¿Saga?-Llamó el Tibetano, pero como las otras veces, no hubo respuesta absoluta.

-Ni te dignes Mu, al Señor indiferente parece no importarle, ¿Y qué hará con piyamas aquí y a estas horas?-Se quejó y preguntó el Torito notablemente ofendido por el comportamiento de su otro compañero de armas.

-¿Y si planea algo contra Shion?-Dijo Mu repentinamente angustiado-No, Saga no lo haría-Descartó esa posibilidad.

-Quién sabe lo que podría pensar con esa retorcida mente suya-Siguió Aldebarán sin abandonar su disgusto.

-¿Sabes Aldebarán?

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón.

De repente, va entrando Afrodita, con expresión ofendida.

-Saludé a Saga ¡Y me ignoró!-Se quejó el Pisciano mientras mecía sus manos en actitud dramática.

Había visto a Saga caminar como Zombi (y ninguno se daba cuenta de que no había dormido desde las tres de la mañana por culpa de cierto Patriarca) y la verdad no dormía desde hace días.

 **-X-**

 _Templo de Géminis, 8:16 am_

Saga llegó hasta su querida Casa a duras penas, sentía todos sus músculos colapsar, sobre todo porque había soportado la mirada de extrañeza en sus compañeros cuando pasó como zombi. Y bueno, No había dormido desde hace días y el agotamiento era palpable.

No tenían por qué culparlo así.

Sin resistir más se dejó caer en su cómodo sofá, esperaba que nadie viniera a fastidiar, al menos por unas cuantas horas.

Tiempo después, alguien perturbaba la tranquilidad de Géminis.

-¡Saga! ¡Necesito que mandes a Otra Dimensión esta basura!-Llegó el buen Mascara Mortal sosteniendo bolsas de basura (sabrá Zeus qué tipo de basura era)

-¡Que me parta un rayo!

 **-X-**

El Mayor de los Geminianos caminaba apresurado por las escaleras de las Doce Casas, para ser mas especifico, en las escaleras de Leo hacia Virgo, esperaba no encontrarse con su guardián.

Cambió de opinión cuando vio a lo lejas a Aioria y Shaka tranquilamente sentados en las entrada, sin decir nada decidió descender, de nuevo. No quería que nadie lo molestara por un buen tiempo, ¡Y para colmo ningún lugar en el Santuario parecía ser tranquilo!

Gruñó. Quería ignorar el agotamiento.

Cuando pasó la Casa de Leo (vacía porque su guardián yacía en Virgo) se dirigió hacia Cáncer, y lo peor era que tenía que pasar por ahí si quería llegar a Géminis.

Momento, la Otra Dimensión.

Rasgó el espacio para internarse en la ruptura. Se ahorraría las estupideces de Mascara.

En Géminis.

Seiya estaba tirado en un gran hoyo del suelo, o más bien estrellado en el suelo, con espirales en los ojos y balbuceando incoherencias. Hyoga estaba a un lado, mirando el techo del cual se transportaba la luz producto de la ruptura también ahí. De arriba se podía apreciar a Dohko tratando de reparar el daño (inútilmente) y a Shiryu pasándole varias herramientas.

Mientras que venía entrando Milo con una cuchara para mezclar cemento y a un Camus sosteniendo bolsas de porla, tenían que hacer algo antes de que Saga se diera cuenta.

Y Seiya seguía tirado y a nadie parecía importarle.

-¡Chicos!-Se escuchó una voz-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Mascara entrando-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mascara! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Milo lo miró, confundido.

-Les dije que no sería una buena idea lanzar a Seiya desde la Cámara del Patriarca-Declaró Camus, serio-Traté de advertirles.

-¿De qué hablas?-Mascara frunció el ceño-Yo no tuve nada que ver.

-Lo siento Macara-Soltó cerrando los ojos-Apresurémonos. Que Saga podría llegar en cualquier momento.

-Bueno-Sonrió Dohko, nervioso-No lo he visto desde esta mañana, la última vez que me lo crucé parecía un Zombi desorientado.

-¿Zombi?-Shiryu abrió sus ojos, confundido ante las palabras de su Maestro.

-Sí Zombi ¿O no me digas que no sabes lo que es un Zombi?-Mascara entrecerró sus ojos-Luego le dije que mandara mi basura a Otra Dimensión. No sé si lo habrá hecho.

-¿De veras?-Preguntó Milo-¿Y aceptó?

\- No se-Se cruzó de brazos-Yo solo le dejé la basura en las escaleras de la entrada trasera.

-Pero no hay basura en la parte de atrás-Comentó Hyoga.

-Ah, entonces debió haber cumplido mi orden-Soltó Mascara, orgullo.

-Yo no creo que lo haya hecho por ti, solo digo que la basura en cualquier lugar luce desagradable, y como tú tiraste tus porquerías en su Templo, lo hizo para que no se vea mal-Dijo Camus, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Ah sí?-Rió, nervioso-Entonces me voy antes que me encuentre-Sin dar explicaciones, el Santo de Cáncer corrió a refugiarse en su Templo, pero antes de poder salir…

-¿A qué debo tu grata visita?-Preguntó el guardián de Géminis con una torcida sonrisa.

-Emm. Saga, amigo… Qué-Comenzó a retroceder-Haces… aquí?

-Pues vengo a mi Casa-Respondió Saga, dando varios pasos y sin perder su sonrisa lobuna-¿A poco puedo venir?

-Pero… por favor, toma asiento q-que… estás en tu c-casa-El Italiano se tocó la nuca con una sonrisita temerosa y sudando frío volvió a retroceder-S-Saga… q-quieres?… que te sirva algo de be-beber?

-Hay Mascara, Mascara, ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?-Le dijo el Mayor de los Gemelos un tanto despiadado-¿O acaso hiciste algo para que estés así, estresado?

-Erm… ¿Sabes? Creo que oigo a Afro llamarme-Soltó cuando empezó una carrera por su vida-¡CHICOS! ¡SAGA ME QUIERE MATAR! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ante los gritos de Mascara, todos los caballeros huyeron por su vida, pero, desgraciadamente, la puerta se cerró mágicamente.

-Por los Dioses-Susurró Dohko-Olvidaba que Saga también tiene Telequinesia.

Oh, oh…

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el Santuario.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-Se preguntó Shion en el Salón del Patriarca mientras tomaba un té en compañía de Arles y Atenea.

-Ni idea-Respondió la Diosa sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Del techo emergió un enorme agujero negro y de ahí cayeron ciertos Santos.

-Creo que Saga se volvió loco, de nuevo-Balbuceó Dohko, con pequeños tigrecitos corriendo por su cabeza y una sonrisa idiota.

-Valga la redundancia-Dijo Milo de la misma forma, nomás que él tenía pequeños escorpioncitos.

-El trasnoche es ruinoso-Sonrió Hyoga con patos aleteando a su alrededor.

-La vida es bella… ¡Fígaro!-Cantó Mascara viendo cangrejitos.

-Seiya… Tengo una sunga para prestarte-Shiryu trató de agarrar unas extrañas lagartijas en forma de Dragón que volaban de aquí y allá.

-Kardia, ¡Desgraciado!-Gritó Camus con pequeños Kardias bailando en su mente.

-Baya, Saga encontró una forma de liberar estrés-Dijo Saori cogiendo a Seiya y aventándolo a un lado.

-Tiene razón-Apoyaron Shion y Arles a la vez.

Liberar estrés de una forma un tanto peculiar.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1.**

 **¿C** ontinuara **?** Solo yo lo se Muajajajajajacof cof cof.

¡ **DEJEN REVIEWS! °W°**


	2. Lo que dijo Asclepio

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo n.n es más cortito, pero vale la pena (creo, juzguen ustedes)

Capitulo 2: Lo que dijo Asclepio

-¿Qué Saga necesita vacaciones?-Preguntó Saori tomando una tacita de té.

-Así es-Le respondió Asclepio, Dios de la Medicina.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?-Volvió a preguntar la de ojos de lechuza.

-Atenea, por todos los Dioses, soy el Dios de la Medicina-El Dios de cabello castaño rodó los ojos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero es algo curioso, Saga nunca se enferma-Reflexionó la Deidad en actitud pensativa-Hace varios días mandó a varios de sus compañeros a la Otra Dimensión-Añadió.

-Eso fue porque explotó, como sabes, la paciencia tiene límites-Explicó Asclepio mientras blandía su bastón aquí y allá.

-Pero si es el que tiene más cerebro en los Doce ¿Cómo es posible que se enferme?-Preguntó Shion repentinamente preocupado (había recordado que tiempo atrás lo levantó a la madrugada para llenar papeles)

-No es precisamente una enfermedad-Murmuró el Castaño acariciando la cabeza de una serpiente coralillo enroscada en su bastón (viva).

-¿Entonces?-Inquirió Atenea despreocupadamente.

-Pues está bajo la presión de un Estrés Agudo-Informó Asclepio entrecerrando sus ojos azules con escepticismo-No lo han tratado muy bien que digamos estos últimos días, por la expresión que traen.

-¿Cómo es posible que Saga padezca Estrés?-Preguntó Saori, curiosa.

-Toda persona puede padecer Estrés, Atenea-Le dijo el Dios de la Medicina, paciente.

-Así que Saga tiene Estrés-Susurró Shion, pensativo-Eso explica por qué estuvo más gruñón las últimas semanas.

-¿Por qué tiene Estrés, Shion?-Le preguntó Atenea al Lemuriano, el cual la miró con varias gotitas en el rostro.

-¿Recuerda cuando su Templo sufrió un hoyo en el techo y en parte del suelo?-Le dijo el Peliverde, Saori asintió-Pues lo causaron Dohko, Shiryu, Hyoga, Camus y Milo cuando lanzaron a Seiya desde aquí hasta el Templo de Géminis, no sé si lo habrán hecho a propósito, pero la cuestión es que Saga se enojó mucho…

-Sí, y luego los mandó aquí-Interrumpió la joven Diosa.

-Así es-Apoyó el Patriarca-Entre otras cosas que le pasó conforme avanzó el tiempo.

-¿Cómo cuales cosas?-Preguntó el Dios hijo de Apolo, haciéndose ideas de lo que pudo haberle pasado al Gemelo Mayor para que se enfermara de Estrés.

-Cosas… un tanto, _fastidiosas-_ Murmuró bajito el Peliverde, avergonzado.

-No me den detalles-Se apresuró en responder Asclepio, con una gotota en la sien.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer por él?-Siguió Saori.

-Ya les dije-Dijo pacientemente el joven Dios-Denle vacaciones en un lugar tranquilo.

-¿Vacaciones?-Shion no estaba convencido en darle vacaciones.

-Sí, vacaciones-Afirmó Asclepio-¿Pólux está aquí?

-¿Pólux?-Balbuceó Shion sin entender el nombre por el que había sido llamado Saga.

-Shion, te explico-Susurró Athena-Saga es mi medio hermano Pólux, gemelo de Cástor quien no es ni nada menos que Kanon en esta época, ambos son hijos de Zeus y Leda.

-¿Zeus? ¿Leda?-Preguntó el Peliverde, atónito-Si no más recuerdo el Mito, Pólux era hijo de Zeus, mientras que Cástor era hijo del rey Tíndaro.

-Eso fue un error a lo largo de los Mitos, como sabrás, ambos son hijos de Zeus y por lo tanto, mis hermanos-Aseguró Atenea.

-Eso significa muchas cosas "Suerte que Zeus no me fulmino como lo hizo con Idas cuando se metió con sus hijos, pero ambos Gemelos en parte se lo merecían por raptar a Hilaira y Febe" -Shion abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-Eso luego-Interrumpió Asclepio-Ahora llamen a Pólux que necesito hacerle un chequeo, y de paso ¿No andará Cástor por aquí?

-Ese ingrato se fue con Poseidón-Farfulló el Lemuriano poniendo mala cara.

-No es para tanto-Regañó Saori.

Shion llamó telepáticamente a Saga y éste se presentó bebiendo una taza con café y aun en piyamas, en medio de un Portal Dimensional acompañado de Mu.

-¿Lo ves Saga?-Sonrió el borrego-No fue para tanto-Ante aquellas palabras, el Geminiano pareció fulminarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?-Preguntó el borrego mayor, Saga lo vio con mala cara (pues aun no olvidaba el percance de la otra noche)

-Nada interesante-Dijo Mu, resignado-Salvo Aldebarán el cual invadió su despensa que se supone que tendría que durar todo un mes en la Casa de Géminis y el buey aprovechó cuando me llevé a Saga a Rodorio por un rato, y el pobre no tiene nada comestible en su Templo y velo, no durmió desde hace días y aun sigue en piyamas-Explicó el Menor de los Lemurianos con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Cuando lo vea mataré a ese mastodonte-Gruñó el Griego dándole un sorbo a su tasa, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca al sentir que el café estaba frío y amargo-Ni para preparar un café sirves-Murmuró viendo a Mu con malos ojos.

-Mu…

-¿Qué sucede Shion?

-¿Llevaste a Saga a Rodorio en piyamas?

-Sí ¿Por?

-No, por nada.

-Ups, creo que Saga tendrá su reputación temporalmente pisoteada-Susurró el borrego menor con una gota en la sien.

-¿Y qué más?-Preguntó el Patriarca.

-Luego de eso Saga resbaló con una cascara de banana que había dejado Ángelo (Mascara) por ahí, en la entra de Géminis, personalmente yo creo que fue a propósito-Explicó el Tibetano-Luego Seiya aterrizó en el techo (otra vez) creando un gran hoyo y le preguntó qué significaba pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en lo que Saga le respondió que lo iba a matar y Seiya intentó huir por el Laberinto de Géminis y actualmente quedó allí, atrapado-Terminó en un suspiro.

Y a todos los presentes se les bajó una enorme gotota ante la explicación del Carnero Menor.

Mientras que Saori miró al cielo y dio un suspiro.

-Está bien, Saga… Puedes largarte con tus viajes Dimensionales a donde tú quieras.

-Eso no Atenea, me refiero a que se olvide de su trabajo por un tiempo y eso incluye el viaje entre Dimensiones-Dijo Asclepio seriamente.

-¿Entonces que se supone que haga?

-Pues darle unas vacaciones PAGADAS-Recalcó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos levemente.

Claro que Saori se sintió indignada, ella no soltaría el dinero ni por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera porque Saga sea su antiguo medio hermano Pólux. Miró al Geminiano y sintió pena ajena… y asedió (nomás porque iba a dar mala leche en el resto del Olimpo)

-Está bien Saga, te daré vacaciones pagadas-Suspiró resignada-Pero ten en cuenta que te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

-¡Pero ni siquiera tengo sueldo!-Exclamó el Peli azul.

-¿Ves? Te doy vacaciones pagadas y tú me tratas así-Dijo ofendida la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-No te preocupes Saga, conozco un buen lugar para ir-Sonrió Mu.

-No me parece buena idea dejar la Casa sola-Murmuró Saga, rompiendo la tacita en mil pedazos con su telequinesia.

-Hey tranquilo-Dijo Mu cuando el líquidos mojó sus pantalones (cabe destacar que daba la impresión que se había hecho pipí)-Ahora todo el mundo pensará que mojo mis pantalones.

-De todos formas yo ya pensaba eso desde hace mucho-Siguió el Peli azul con gotitas en su rostro.

-Ejem…-Carraspeó disimuladamente Shion para hacerse notar-Y eso era todo, Saga, ¿No es así Señor Asclepio?-Le preguntó al Dios de la Medicina.

-Supongo que sí-Respondió éste no muy convencido-¿Pólux?-Miró a Saga.

-¿Pólux?-Balbuceó el Griego, desconcertado porque lo había llamado _Pólux_ (solo se hacía, savia perfectamente quién era Pólux)

-"Asclepio, Saga no sabe que es uno de los Dioscuros, lo mismo va para ti Shion, aun no le digas nada"-Comunicó la Diosa por telepatía.

-"Ah bueno"-Respondieron ambos mentalmente.

-Saga ¿Aun estás enojado?-Le preguntó el Patriarca al Mayor de los Gemelos, éste lo miró con mala cara dando a entender su disgusto-Ups… creo que metí la pata.

-Como sea-Cortó Atenea-Pueden retirarse, y Asclepio, si quieres puedes quedarte unos días aquí si lo deseas.

Luego de eso y antes de marcharse, nuestro Geme decidió largarse a Géminis un rato y de ahí haber que hacía (por las dudas escondería en una Dimensión desconocida todas sus cosas para que sus locos compañeros no hicieran destrozos, léase Aldebarán, cuando lo viera lo mandaría a un matadero de vacunos para que lo terminen carneando) considerando que por el buey súper desarrollado no tenía comida, y el bastardo de Kanon se había largado con Poseidón dejándolo a merced de todos esos inmaduros (eso incluía a Shion y a Saori) que tenía como compañeros.

Luego a Mascara (el muy desgraciado había estado comiendo la condenada banana y luego había dejado la cascara en las escaleras de Géminis, léase ahí había llegado rodando a Aries, y Aldebarán ni se había dignado en ayudarlo cuando pasó por Tauro, más razones para matarlo, por suerte Mu era muy atento) cuando lo viera definitivamente prepararía una nueva y exótica receta con mariscos marca Ángelo.

Ah, y Seiya, todavía seguía perdido en el Laberinto, bah, al Hades, que saliera él mismo.

-¡SIEEEMPREE LAAA VERDAD, VENCERAAA A TOOODO EL MAAAAL! ¡Y SI TU, QUIERE SEEEER, UN GUEEEEEERRERO, VENCERAAAAAAAS!-Hay Dioses, ¿Quién cantaba tan horrible? Saga se tapó los oídos, le dolía la cabeza y el imbécil de Afrodita se ponía a cantar a todo pulmón. ¡Eso no era canto! ¡Eso era un muy desafinado grito de animal encelado! (y eso que Afro cantaba en Piscis, los gritos que pegaba llegaban hasta la Tercera Casa del Zodiaco)

-Qué linda voz tiene Afro-Comentó Mu (quien lo acompañaba evitando que su amigo hiciera alguna locura, como pescar al Pisciano) Saga volteó a verlo, en un extraño impulso de apartarlo a patadas "Respira Saga, respira y relájate, el malestar ya pasará" Se dijo en un consuelo para no ahorcar a Mu.

Ahora, pensándolo mejor, extrañaba a Kanon, era mil veces mejor soportarlo a él.

-¡¿ACAAAAASO EXISTIRAAAAAAA, UN AMOOOOOOR INMORTAAAAAAAAAL?! ¡POR EL MUNDO ESTARAAAAAAAAAA, Y LO VOYYYYYY A ENCONTRAAAAAAAR!-Momento, ese ya no era Afro… era ¡¿Mascara?! O.o

-No creía que ese idiota cantara peor que Afrodita-Murmuró presionando la cabeza en un acto desesperado.

-Oye Saga.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Somos los únicos aquí? O el Santuario está más loco que tú-Preguntó el Tibetano con una gotita en la sien.

-Al parecer está más loco que yo-Admitió cerrando los ojos por los gritos en Piscis.

-¡Te daré un jame jame jaaa! (¿lo escribí bien? O.o)-Gritó Seiya cuando Saga desactivó el Laberinto de Géminis. El cual se limitó a hacerse a un lado junto con Mu para que Seiya fuera rodando escaleras abajo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Y ahí iba el burro con alas a la velocidad de la luz, a trancazos bajando por las grada.

Ya en la entrada de Géminis, Mu decidió ir a Aries para poder supervisar a Kiki, prometiendo que volvería pronto. Saga simplemente se quedó en la entrada, dudoso (aun seguía en piyamas) cuando un ruido bastante sospechoso retumbó en las paredes, y al Geminiano ya se le podía ver un bonito tic en el ojo al escuchar una conocida voz provenir desde adentro.

-Bien, con eso terminamos-Dijo Milo-Mañana continuaremos.

-Verás como Saga se pone contento cuando sepa que le arreglamos la luz-Dijo Hyoga sosteniendo un destornillador y con signos de haber sido chamuscado por algo.

-Claro que sí-Apoyó el de ojos turquesas barriendo el suelo (que se encontraba lleno de polvo y mármol desecho).

-¡¿Pero qué le hicieron a mi Templo?!-Medio preguntó y medio exclamó Saga, cuando entró sorpresivamente.

-¿Ya regresaste tan pronto?-Preguntó Milo decepcionado-Queríamos darte una sorpresa.

-Incluso Shion nos dijo que no regresarías en varias horas-Acotó Hyoga, con una gotita en la sien.

-¡¿Pero qué desmadre estuvieron haciendo?!-Dijo Saga cuando vio a Hyoga casi chamuscado, a Milo barriendo el suelo con todos los cabellos parados y los cables del Templo al descubierto, algunos cortados y otros acongojados de una forma bastante mala.

Incluso el Santo del Cisne parecía chispear levemente.

-Pero son ustedes dos tipos con retraso mental o simplemente lo hacen a propósito que… que…-Saga miró a ambos con ojos asesinos-Lo de Milo es algo común, pero tú Hyoga, no lo vi venir.

-No pasa nada-Respondió el pato despreocupadamente-Mira como quedó-Se dirigió a la palanca de la luz para encenderla, pero cuando la rosó una descarga eléctrica azotó su cuerpo hasta tal punto, que Hyoga quedó en el suelo convulsionándose e incluso chispeando, y Milo… solamente lo apartó con un pie.

-Creo que se me fue la mano-Murmuró Saga "No vuelvo a pedir los poderes de Zeus o si no Atenea y Shion podrían darse cuenta que recuperé mi memoria mitológica"

-Algo debió salir maa¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!-Gritó Milo cuando otra misteriosa descarga eléctrica lo atacó.

-"Al Hades"-Pensó el Geminiano cuando a Milo comenzó a salirle humito. Se sentía bien desquitar la frustración con alguien (díganmelo a mí)-"Solo espero que Camus no se dé cuenta que su alumno consentido está quemado, y si se da cuenta lo mandaré directo al volcán de la isla Kanon, hablando de Kanon, ¿Por qué se fue Kanon?"

Luego de varios minutos, el Geminiano con la mayor resignación del mundo prendió su Cosmos para curarlos (todos los usuarios del Cosmos en este fic pueden curar heridas)

-Bien, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Saga.

-Solo quería arreglarte la luz-Contestó Milo sacando pecho.

El Mayor comenzó a mirarlos de manera sospechosa.

-La luz estaba bien, solo tenía que cambiar los focos…

-Te decimos la verdad, en juramento a todos los malnacidos Dioses Griegos que te decimos la verdad-Dijo Hyoga mirando a Milo con malos ojos-Nomás que yo y Milo…

-El pato por delante-Gruñó el Mayor de los Gemelos interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio.

-Lo que sea… la diferencia es que Milo rompió sin querer queriendo la colección de vinos que tenía mi Maestro Camus… y yo por mera desgracia choqué contra las copas de cristal-Explicó el Cisne sobándose disimuladamente el trasero (el cual tenía una marca de zapato).

-Es que Camus le tiró sus zapatos a Hyoga, mira como quedó-Dijo Milo-Y a mí me tiró con una botella de vodka en la cabeza, bueno, en realidad me estrelló la botella-Terminó sonriendo nervioso.

Saga se alegró mentalmente de no haber presenciado ese desdicho, luego ambos Caballeros se fueron dejándolo en su Templo (ahora realmente no había luz). Corrió rápidamente a donde los otros habían _arreglado,_ pero por mera coincidencia estaba más destrozado que arreglado. Suspiró exasperado, sintiendo las horribles ganas de ir tras ellos y luego desmembrarlos lenta y tortuosamente.

-Tendré que arreglarlo-Se dijo en actitud resignada, él solo quería dormir un rato, pero al parecer eso no iba ser posible.

Luego de varias horas arreglando con escasa información y casi adivinando (no era electricista) la noche llegó como quien no quiere la cosa, el Mayor de los Geminianos sacudió la cabeza y se fue a dormir… bueno, primero se bañó y se puso otro piyama, pues lo había usado todo el día y necesitaba lavarlo (como que andar en piyama le resultaba bastante cómodo).

¿Continuará? O.o

¡Holaaaaaa!

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo, solo les puedo decir eso.

Asclepio era el Dios de la Medicina y… y… ¡Achuuuuu! Perdón ¬.¬

Bueno…

 **SafiroVampiroDeGeminisBipolar:** ¡Me alegra que hayas leído esta historia!, y sí, la verdad no creía que iba a estar gracioso, pero algo es algo ¿No? O.o. Ah el Estrés, admito que para liberar las tensiones me pongo a jugar videojuegos xD a si no juego World Of Warcraft en la PC. Y la vida es así, yo también ando de acá para allá o aquí y allá, sobre todo que la universidad me tiene bajo presión T.T.

Una manzana para que puedas continuar tus historias n.n

Y Saga, sí, te harán la vida imposible todos tus compinches. Y Kanon, tu hermanito sufrirá de los nervios que no te imaginas X.x

 **¡BESOS Y ABRAZOTES! °W°**

 **Leia Elric:** Sí, pobre Saga, solamente quiere dormir ToT. Y Mascarita, estate tranqui que hará lo imposible para desquiciar a su vecino (¿No te parece que ya está desquiciado de antemano? O.o)

 **¡CUIDATE Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO!**

 **Misao-CG:** Así es, al pobre de Saga lo tienen de acá para allá. No te preocupes, pronto apreciaran todo lo bueno que hace por el Santuario n.n Solo, paciencia xD

(Gracias por tu manzana °w°)

 **¡TE LEERÉ EN LA PROXIMA Y FELIZ VIDA! °W°**

h


	3. El Borracho Divino

¡Hola a todos! °w° ¡¿Cómo están?! Yo muy bien.

El tercer capítulo ñ.ñ ¡Disfruten! Y temo decirles que el ultimo T.T

Capitulo 3: El Borracho Divino.

El Santuario de Athena, paradisiaco lugar donde los Mitos y Leyendas cobran vida, donde las siluetas de hermosos espécimen masculinos (babeando el teclado) caminan con gallardía y una extraordinaria elegancia capaz de superar a la misma Diosa Afrodita.

Bueno… ese es el Santuario de la Señora de la Sabiduría hija de Zeus y Metis (que de sabiduría no tiene nada) donde ella vive felizmente rodeada de bellos jóvenes (¡Envidia!) que la protegen y se matan sádicamente solo para salvarla (y ni les paga)… Emm, creo que me estoy desviando del tema, como sea, en ese momento, era una gloriosa noche con clima templado (típico Mediterráneo) y horas de cómo 1:26 am, donde la hermosa Luna brillaba con arrogancia para burlarse del pobre Sol (literal) que se veía en la obligación de apagar temporalmente su fulgor ardiente.

Y habrá sido esa hora cuando…

-¡BIENVENIDO, BIENVENIDO AMOOOR!-Y alguien interrumpía con sus desgarradores gritos la tenue tranquilidad de aquella noche n.n-¡BIENVENIDO, BIENVENIDO AMOR! ¡BIENVENIDO, BIENVENIDO AMOOOR!

-¡ESPERABA QUE LLEGARAS, TE ESPERABA PRIMAVERA!

-¡QUE SABÍA QUE TRAÍAS, PARA MÍ UN NUEVO AMOR!

-¡ESE AMOR QUE SIEMPRE LLEGA, LLEGA CON LA PRIMAVERA!

-¡Y ASOMADO A MI VENTANA, SALUDÉ A MI NUEVO AMOO!

-¡AFRODITA! ¡MASCARA! ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE POR UNA VEZ EN SU DETESTABLE VIDA?!-Gritó Saga (ya desesperado) cuando los gritos de Mascara y Afrodita lo despertaron abruptamente de los arrulladores brazos de Morfeo (los gritos provenían de Cáncer)-"Méndigos mocosos encelados"-Pensó agarrando la sábana y el almohada de su cama.

Salió de Géminis (en piyamas) para dirigirse hacia algún lugar apartado para completar sus horas de sueño perdido… ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡¿No podía haber paz en ese condenado Santuario?! Ahora consideraba las serias posibilidades de matar a Shion (otra vez) para apoderarse en nueva cuenta de todo.

Pero le daba flojera…

En fin… salió de todo lo referente al Santuario y al Cosmos con el único destino de encontrar algún pacífico lugar en la actual civilización humana, quizás ahí sería perfecto… Hay Dioses ¡Era la una y algo de la noche y esos dos malnacidos que tenía como compañero se les ocurría cantar! ¡¿Pero qué tenían en el cerebro?! ¡¿Una piedra?! ¡¿O simplemente nada?!

¡¿Y por qué Shion no les decía nada?! Viejo con Síndrome de Down ¬.¬

Y caminó y caminó por las calles de Rodorio (si alguien lo veía otra vez su reputación quedaría pisoteada, debido a que los humanos lo consideraban la "bondad encarnada" de un Dios, y le dolería perder ese título cuando lo vieran en esas fachas) Bah, pero solo quería dormir y ya.

Y siguió… hasta que dio en una taberna (abierta) y sin pensarlo mucho entró, había varios tipos con la mirada perdida y balbuceando incoherencias mientras ahogaban sus penas (con alcohol claro) y Saga solo se sopló el flequillo resignado al tiempo en que cubría todo su rostro con la sábana (para que nadie lo reconociera, algo inútil ya que varios aldeanos lo habían visto en piyamas caminando con Mu) pero buen… qué más daba.

-¿Qué desea, Señor?-Le preguntó el cantinero, extrañado cuando vio a un sujeto envuelto en sábanas y seguramente en fachas lamentables.

-Vino-Respondió automáticamente cuando se sentó al lado de un borracho… el borracho lo miró y se empezó reír, Saga bufó repitiéndose mil veces que no podía matar civiles.

Lo observó con curiosidad, el tipo a un lado de él no podía ser alguien común, a juzgar por el aspecto, no andaba andrajoso ni apestaba a mugre… bueno, apestaba a alcohol, solamente a alcohol, y de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás, de un curioso y exótico color obscuro con reflejos rojizos, y sin saber por qué, asoció ese color con el tono que tenía el vino tinto, eran idénticos, y ese joven borracho tenía los ojos morados, como si fueran dos hermosos granos de uva madura.

-¿Dionisos?-Llamó cuando su mente comenzó a atar cabos.

-¿Pólux? ¡Qué bueno verte!-Exclamó el Dios del Vino de buena gana-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo está Atenea? ¿Y Cástor? ¿No has visto a al Tío Poseidón? ¿Qué onda en el Santuario? ¿Y Leda y Tindáreo? ¿Zeus le metió los cuernos a Hera?

Saga se sobó las sienes, ese Dios hacía demasiadas preguntas y parecía no cansarse.

-Calla-Cortó malhumorado mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa-Pregúntale a Hermes… él es el chismoso oficial en toda la mitología griega.

-¡Qué carácter!-Se quejó Dimorfo, haciendo un puchero-Que más da… Me pregunto ¿A quién saliste así de amargado?

-No sé.

-¿Pólux?

-Mmm.

Egóbolo se rascó la barbilla, pensativo cuando el otro se quedó ahí, inmóvil y con la respiración tranquila.

-¿Se durmió?-Se preguntó, luego se encogió de hombros y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, sin perder su actitud fiestera-¡El borracho! ¡Vivan los borrachos!-Levantó su propia jarra de vino y miró a los otros tipos en la cantina, sonriendo-¡Un brindis por todos los borrachos!

-¡Salud!-Respondieron todos de buena gana (incluyendo el cantinero, menos Saga)

-¡Fotos! ¡Tómenme una foto!-Sonrió Dionisos mientras rodeaba al Geminiano en una pose col-¡Con mi hermanito amargado!-Sacó de quién sabe donde un súper celular de último modelo y se lo tendió al tipo de la cantina-Esta foto irá a Facebook Olympics-Cogió una botella de vino sin perder su posición-¡Digan Dionisos!

Ejem… Dejemos a este Dios borracho y viajemos a la mañana siguiente, (en el Santuario)

Milo se levantaba de su cómoda cama y se encontró con Mascara y Afrodita (los cuales tenían ojeras) ambos mirando un punto fijo en la nada, medio babeando y con los ojos perdidos.

-"¿Serán sonámbulos?"-Pensó el escorpioncito con una gotita en la sien-"Bah, no es mi problema"

Y se levantó para ir a desayunar a la Cámara del Patriarca.

En dicha estancia, Shion se encontraba sentado en la mesa esperando a sus queridos niños (niños con cuerpos de hombres, sean comprensivos, los pobres no tuvieron una infancia bonita T.T)

Hasta que los apresurados pasos de un Guardia retumbaron escandalosos.

-¡Seños!-Llamó el tipo agitadamente, más sudado que un cerdo-¡Tenemos un problema!

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó el Patriarca amablemente.

-¡Nadie se cayó a un pozo y Ninguno lo está ayudando!-Exclamó el Soldadito.

Shion parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender.

-¿Qué…?

-Que Nadie se cayó al pozo y Ninguno lo está ayudando-Respondió.

-Dime, Soldado-El Peliverde lo miró desaprobatoriamente-¿Por casualidad eres Tonto?

-¡Sí, mucho gusto, Señor Patriarca!

Shion solo se palmeó la frente, negando con la cabeza… Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la idiotez.

-Hay… por todos los Dioses-Murmuró-Retírate…

-¡Pero Señor!

e-¡Ya largo!

-Como usted ordene-El Soldadito bajó la mirada y salió cabizbajo.

-¡Hola Shion!-Llegó Milo, alegre mientras era seguido por Mascara y Afro.

-"Espero que estos no salgan con alguna idiotez"-Pensó el Sumo Pontífice mientras saludaba a sus visitantes-Milo, Afro y Ángelo, buen día.

-Que tal-Sonrió el de ojos turquesas-Afrodita y Mascara no están conscientes de lo que sucede a su alrededor-Señaló a los susodichos, los cuales estaban parados a un lado, sin moverse y con los ojos fijos en un punto en la nada.

-Como sea… tírales un balde de agua fría y el sonambulismo de les pasará.

-Ah, bueno.

-Me llegó una carta-Dijo Atenea apareciendo en piyamas.

-¿De quién?

-De mi hermano Dionisos, me la trajo Hermes-Informó la Diosa tendiéndole la dichosa carta.

Shion carraspeó y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Querida hermanita ojos de lechuza. Si no ves a tu Caballero de Géminis por ningún lado, no te preocupes, me lo llevé de vacaciones a algún lugar por ahí (no te diré a donde) el pobre parecía estar bajo presión y pensé en realizar una buena acción… Sin otro particular, se despide tu hermanito que te quiere mucho, Dionisos el borracho. ¡Besos!_

 _Posdata: Mándale saludos a Afro (el Caballero, no la Diosa) después de todo es nuestro querido sobrino (sí, sí, es hijo de nuestra hermana Afrodita, la Diosa, y de un tal Adonis, por si no sabias) Y no le digas a papi Zeus que me escapé del internado para alcohólicos que me puso hace dos días, si se entera, me fulmina con sus famosísimos rayos y no querrías que yo, el borracho más borracho, dejara de existir n.n_

 _¡Besos de borrachos!_

-Mmm… creo que el problema de Saga ya se solucionó-Dijo Shion con una gotita en la sien.

-No he visto a mi madre desde hace como…-Afro de quedó pensativo (él y Mascara ya estaban despiertos porque Milo les había tirado el baldazo de agua, como aconsejó Shion)-No sé…

-Con que Adonis-Susurró Mascara-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras hijo de la Diosa Afrodita y ese Adonis?-Le preguntó notablemente ofendido-Si somos amigos.

-Lo siento Ángelo. Pero te ibas a burlar por el resto de mi existencia-El Peli celeste le tocó el hombro.

-Y por lo que veo una existencia sin final-Le dijo Shion-Desde que Atenea nos revivió nos dijo que éramos oficialmente inmortales…

-Tenía que agradecerles de algún modo-Sonrió Atenea dulcemente-Nunca envejecerán más, y no solamente ustedes, ahora todos los integrantes de la mitología griega son inmortales.

-No sabe cuánto le agradecemos-Milo le besó la mano, afectuoso.

-No es nada Milo-Le respondió cariñosamente.

-Esperemos al resto-Dijo Mascara rodeando el hombro de Afrodita.

-Sí…

-Fin-

Holaa, como verán, llegamos al final de este pequeño mini-fic n.n (personalmente no podía seguir alargándolo)

Tengo que continuar el de "Crónicas Marítimas" por si a alguien le interesa leerlo °w°

La canción que cantaban Afro y Mascara es de Palito Ortega (¡Adoro como canta!)

Yo ser muy feliz por los comentarios.

 **Sukoru-Chan: ¡** Holaaaa! Tienes razón n.n Mu tiene que arreglar armaduras, pero piensa que eso es parte de su formación al ser Caballero de Aries.

Y Kanon, ya lo tendrás en mi otro fic llamado "Crónicas Marítimas" n.n si te interesa leerlo, yo feliz $.$

Jejejejeje, Afro y Mascara ya tuvieron la oportunidad de arrullar a Saga (lo despertaron en plena noche) Y me alegra que te haya encantado mi fic °w°

 **¡Cuídate y gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Misao-CG:** Jejejeje, Sí, realmente Saga necesitaba un apapacho, pero ve el lado positivo, se lo llevó Dionisos y él me prometió que lo trataría muy bien. Quizás nuestro Geme acepte un masajito por parte tuya… le preguntaré ¿Quieres? n.n

Nunca está de más agradecerte por la manzana, ¡La disfruté!

 **¡Cuídate y muchas gracias en comentar por aquí!**

h


End file.
